


Love in a way

by alezhys



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alezhys/pseuds/alezhys
Summary: Kyungsoo has a nightmare and Chanyeol has his back





	Love in a way

Kyungsoo's never been a dreamer. He's more of a heavy sleeper, a toss and turner, even a drooler when extremely tired. But not a dreamer.

That night, he wakes up with a start. A headache,  goosebumps all over his uncovered legs (because Chanyeol is, apparently, a sheets-stealer). He opens both eyes at the same time, sits against the headboard and sighs, heavily.

_"That was one hell of a nightmare,"_ he thinks, stealing a glance at the man sleeping by his left side. Chanyeol's a full star. He's warm and comfortable under their (and supposedly made for sharing) soft blanket; his hair's all over the place, his feet are poking out from underneath the sheets.

Kyungsoo looks at him while trying hard to remember what his dream had been about. He can't seem to bring back the details. Only the fear. The cold and the absence of whatever seems to fill his room right now.

He looks at Chanyeol's elf-ish ears, at his little (and only a little bit crooked) nose. He looks at his lips. And then he laughs, quietly.

Chanyeol's drooling.There's a little pool of saliva seeping into his pillow.

While still laughing at him, Kyungsoo reaches and grabs a corner of their supposedly-made-for-sharing blanket. He wipes the drool off Chanyeol's cheek and then drops the blanket. He leans down on one elbow and stares.

"Chanyeol," he calls, softly, "I just had a nightmare. Aren't you going to wake up and tell me everything's gonna be alright?" he whispers, smiling at his own silliness.

Right when he's about to switch off their nightlight and try and go back to sleep, Chanyeol groans. He makes it to grab Kyungsoo's hand. He opens one eye first and then, peeking at Kyungsoo from under multicolored bangs, asks, "What was it about?"

He wraps his fingers around Kyungsoo's and brings both their hands in between their bodies. Kyungsoo looks at him, startled at first, and then sinks down on his own pillow.

"I can't really remember what it was about," Kyungsoo says, closing his eyes and leaning on the warm chanyeol radiates. Chanyeol. He's like Kyungsoo's personal, two meters tall and oversized-sweaters-wearer heater.

"That's fine then," Chanyeol says, voice hoarse and low, "just let the lights on so you won't dream again." He rests his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder; his right hand's busy, arranging the blankets so Kyungsoo's covered now too.

Kyungsoo, eyes now closed, feels himself being turned and moved. Like a doll. Chanyeol's full weight is on him, like a comfortably, albeit a little heavy, rock.

"And what if that doesn't work," Kyungsoo asks. And it's not like he's afraid of what might come, it's just that he knows Chanyeol likes to think himself a hero; a steel wearing knight to Kyungsoo's proper prince.

"Well," Chanyeol starts, looking at him, with a smile on his face, "then you have only to let me in and I'll save you." 

Kyungsoo opens his eyes and looks back at him. He thinks it's unbelievable how, even though it's midnight and there's barely any light coming down on him, Chanyeol seems to shine.

Then, closing his eyes again, Kyungsoo thinks how there's literally no place in his life he wouldn't let Chanyeol in.

If it wasn't so dark, Chanyeol would notice he's blushing, hard.

"I know," Chanyeol says, reading Kyungsoo's mind, proudly interlocking their fingers and closing his eyes. He inhales what's Kyungsoo's own smell mixed with his own, their own perfume, and goes back to sleep.

Kyungsoo steal a last glance now. He looks at Chanyeol's mop of pink, yellow, purple and blue hair and then closes his eyes and sleeps. 

No more nightmares coming for him. 


End file.
